Drugs
A drug is a substance which may have medicinal, intoxicating, performance enhancing or other effects when taken or put into a human body or the body of another animal and is not considered a food or exclusively a food. Common Drugs *Soothing Reed - A common plant found just about anywhere, famous for its calming odor. Typically injested or smoked for a light, relaxing, light-headed effect. *Bloodmoss - A common plant found randomly throughout Valmasia, reknowned for it's medical uses in staunching wounds, often used as a makeshift bandage. Uncommon Drugs *Deadland Mushrooms - A certain mushroom similar to other poisonous mushrooms that is hailed by some as a direct connection to the spiritual world. People often take these with specific goals, often talk to Kraus, the dead, angels, or otherworldly spirits. Often, one enters an alternate stream of conciousness that leads to divination and enlightenment. *Crellus Toadstool - A dangerous, poisonous fungi that grows within crellus commonly as a parasite, known for it's ability to eat away at the flesh of even magi. Sinka Sinka is grown after a battle occurs, typically in grassy plains. The iron in blood, as well as the nutrients provide an ideal habitat for the stimulant. Psychological inhibitors in untrained users typically shut down, one may find it extremely difficult to distinguish between friend and foe under the influence of the herb. This drug was once used by the berserkers of old, in order to reach a desirable mental state in war and utilize the positive effects. Increased adrenaline, over-charged mana circuits, an inability to properly process pain are all benefits of the stimulant. Negative effects however, are an addiction to the endorphins released, possible harm towards allies, massive physical and spiritual strain from limitations being temporary removed and power being pushed to the body's limit. Positive effects: Negative effects: Withdrawal Anti-toxin Sinka is considered a toxin in itself, it triggers the natural release of adrenaline; inhibits pain receptors, and releases other psychological altering chemicals. That being said, once triggered, the substances at work cannot be considered unnatural to the human body. Healing magic may be confused by this, as there is essentially nothing to heal. Time magic may 'reverse' the body to a point, however, extreme difficulty may be had if trying to reverse the entire body, thus making it an unfeasible solution. Instead, it is advised to make use of heavy tranquillizers. Ester in particular, a herb which grows on high peaks near Frostvale has shown to be an effective anti-toxin, shutting down adrenaline production and allowing endorphins to flow freely. Ester is not considered capable of curing addiction, a natural process of the human body adapting and becoming dependent upon the substance. Youth Potions THE FOLLOWING IS LONGER CANON AND PENDING LORE REVIEWS. AS OF NOW THERE IS NO SURE-FIRE WAY TO CREATE YOUTH POTIONS-- PLEASE DISCUSS THROUGH THE ADMIN TEAM OR WITH APPS IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN THEM. Creation To create a youth potion requires magi children sacrificed ritually with preparation in a pool of occult energy, their heartsblood squeezed into a vial. Most accounts say this must be mixed with fairy dust, rose hip extract, calfsblood(or a similar newborn, docile animal) and alcoholic spirits, left to ferment for five years or upwards. In order to be effective, these children must be deprived of all senses to rid them of anything short of a vague emotional imprint- Often this involves illusionary brainwashing, removing the arms and legs of the child, blinding them and blowing their ears for the utmost control and quality. The creator then binds up the afflicted child's soul in transferrence runes, in a depraved act approaching sin magic in ritualistic power to keep them alive as long as possible to harvest their most emotional, potent mana straight from their heart and sealed promptly to prevent leakage. This requires several children in order to create a potent enough beaker of elixir to wipe away more than a couple years. While the involvement makes this usually utterly impractical, nonetheless, ruthless alchemists and serial killers will go out of their way to create these potions, hoping perhaps to sell it to similarly unscrupulous individuals for millions of crowns. Time mages, sometimes called forward to help age various alcoholic drinks have horror stories of casks filled with something far more vile. People have ruined their lives and been executed in the process of creating these concoctions, most failing. Children are generally at their best from onset of magical potential. Ideally, a newborn would be the finest, but determining magical power in an infant is chancy at best, and unlikely to be formed sufficiently, The power that can be harvested for turning back the clock grows weaker the older and more cohesive they become as a person. The most common targets are children ages 4-8. Nonetheless, it is speculated that as long as the targets have enough remaining magical potential and are of a lower age than the imbiber, it can be effective- Just simply not enough to make the process worthwhile barring the downing of the strongest of magi. Effects If the children do not have potent enough mana potential, this oftentimes is an imperfect process. The innards can continue to wither and die, with merely the form restored in youth, barely skin deep, and can occasionally accelerate the aging process. People who fail to discriminate properly in their infantile targets will often find this to be a common defect. If the children are sufficiently below par, there is no effect, having created both a spree of crime so horrific no magistrate would forgive it, as well as creating a massive waste of time and power. Most successful potions can shave off between 1-2 years, as they are often 'formulated'. This is usually because targets that would make genuinely lifechanging youth potions are well guarded; Often able to beat grown men in combat with little more than raw vigor and potential. The potential in and of itself is part of what powers the youth potion; Harvesting it to replenish the imbiber. This sort of predation is the sort of fear that keeps Valmasians with a good hold of their children, especially those with talent. Other Drugs Khat Opiates Nightshade Nutmeg Salvia Vitalia **Subject will feel pain, however studies have shown that they will not care for it. **The subject's mana circuit will 'burst' with new-found energy, this gives the user far more energy to use in physical exertion, or magical, when under the effects. As an addition, their purest form of mana which is normally a blue colour, will temporarily be turned crimson. **Reflexes, strength, and to a lesser extent agility is increased. A person is not more physically robust under the effects, however they're capable of outright ignoring their body's normal limits, as with no pain they're unable to register when to give in, often causing them to fight far longer than is necessary, or even with otherwise fatal wounds. **May cause temporary insanity, or even psychosis in user. **Anger is increased to a point where friend and foe become indistinguishable, some users have even been known to maim long-term friends under the influence of the drug in the absence of other targets. **Due to the human body, and spirit being pushed beyond their normal limits for a time, great strain is put on both. Repeated use may even cause life threatening internal injury. Both ruptured veins, torn muscles, even damage to the mana circuit directly is possible due to the burst in power. Eventually, abuse of the substance will lead to death as the body over-exerts itself to the point vital organ failure becomes unavoidable. **'Will' cause random episodes of increased heart-rate, anxiety, excitement, from a natural high caused by the body trying to replicate the effects of being on Sinka. **Severe cases of despair or sadness may come after each episode; the body is trying to tell the person that they need more of the substance. **Withdrawal symptoms may last for a year, or even two-- once an addict, likelihood that a person will take the drug again increases by a large amount. Adamant restraint and will over oneself may be required in the face of opportunity. After one to two year period depending on abuse rate before, withdrawal symptoms will decline, or eventually stop. Category:Magic Category:World